Brothers
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: The team found two boys pastout outside of the cave who are they and why won't Robin stop laughing.


Batman-02, Robin-B01 the computer announced there arrival. Wally sped in to the training room. "Batman we fond two boys past out outside, Megan brought them in and we don't know who they are." "Where are they?" Batman asked not fazed by how fast Wally spoke. "Megan put them in the infirmary."

Just as Batman and Robin walked in to the main room the two boys walked in from the other side. Wally gasped "They're up!" Robin tilted his head to the left then the right "They look familiar." "Where are we?" one of the boys growled like a cat. He had fire red hair like Wally, vibrant blues eyes, fangs and finger nails that contracted like a cat's claw. Robin noticed a flick of red behind him and realised that he had a tail too. The boy to his right had raven hair like Robin, green blue eyes, a large build yet was slightly shorter than the other boy. Megan, Kalder, Artemis, Zatanna, and Conner walk up behind the two boys. The shorter of the two spun right around and graded Kalder by his ears instinctively. The boy on the left said "Let him go I don't think they'll hurt us." The smaller boy let go of Kalder's ears and said "I hope your right." His voice disturbed Robin quit a lot it was way too familiar.

"What are your names?" Batman questioned after getting over the shock on Robin's face. The taller one stepped for word "I am Colin and this is Damien." "I can intrados myself!" Damien snapped. "Your just to quite I forget some times." Colin snarled at Damien.

Kalder being a little brave asked. "Who are your parents?" Colin turned to look at everyone at once and said. "My mother is Selena Kyle and I have never met my farther, but my mother says he is very strong, powerful and handsome." Robin smiled and covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh to hard. Damien spoke next. "My mother is Talia Ra'ls Gaul I too have never met my father. Mom says he's willful, aggressive, rich, strong, and very kind." Robin burst out laughing and pointed at Batman. Robin had the biggest grin across his face (it could put the Joker's to shame) he was nearly falling on the ground he was laughing so hard tears were even coming from his eyes. Batman gave him the Batglare, but that didn't stop him. "What's so funny?" Damien demanded to know what was so darn funny. "You two!" Robin nearly squealed like a 9 year old girl. "I don't get it." Conner shrugged. "Neither do I Conner." Megan said. "Why did I teach you everything I know Robin?" Batman asked the Boy Wonder. Robin just able to catch a little break in between laughter sessions Robin answered. "Because you love me." And he started his laughing fit for the tenth time in ten minutes.

Damien had had enough of Robin laughing and darted strait at him. Robin dodged him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back. "Say uncle!" Robin demanded. "Uncle?" Damien questioned as Robin let him go. "Why did you grab me like that?" Damien said very shocked that Robin could even do such a thing. "You ran at me aggressively I was protecting me self!" Robin scuffed him in the head. "No one has ever done a thing like that to him before." Colin snarled at Robin. "Well I guess I'm the first then." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why where you laughing so hard Robin?" "I can't say_ for if I do Batman would say go to your room._" Robin sang the last part. "Robin seems to know your mothers well are they special people?" Zatanna asked to two boys. "Very!" Colin answered. "His mother is the daughter of Ra'ls Goal, and my mom is Catwoman." Colin continued.

After the shock whore off on every ones faces Robin started laughing harder than before and did hit the ground. Batman looked at The Boy Wonder grabbed the back of his collar and tossed Robin on to the farthest couch possible. Robin still hadn't stopped laughing until he rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud thud, causing Damien, Colin and the team to start laughing. Robin just got up brushed himself off and scowled at Batman. "Not funny." His voice was so close to the Bats it surprised even himself. After they stopped laughing Damien stepped forward and said "My grandfather said if I ever met Batman to kill him, but my mom told me not to kill Batman or ever try to in the first place. Colin who should I listen too?" Robin popped up behind him "It's your conches; don't kill the Bat he can help you." Wally chuckled at that and Damien rolled his eyes with a snicker. "O.K. This kid says you can help us?" Damien seemed to have a little trouble trusting Robin, but who doesn't at first right? "Depends what you need help with." Batman noticed that the kid seemed trust worthy. "We set out on a quest to find our fathers." Robin fell on the floor in laughter again this time Superboy picked him up and clamped his hand over Robin's mouth. "I won't do that if I where you Supes." Wally warned. "Why not… yuck!" Conner screamed dropping Robin in the proses. The Boy Wonder had licked Superboy's hand and with as much saliva he could bring up in his mouth. "My mouths dry now!" Robin complained. "Gee I wonder why?" Superboy scowled at the little bird. "I believe I can help you find your fathers." Robin bit his lip trying not to laugh at all.


End file.
